Mannix (1967 series)
Mannix (TV series; 1967 - 1975) Male Deaths * Frank Aletter (Episode 1.3 Nothing Ever Works Twice) * Jed Allan (Episode 2.4 To the Swiftest, Death) * Joby Baker (Episode 3.10 The Sound of Darkness) * Jack Bannon (Episode 2.25 To Catch a Rabbit) * Lloyd Battista (Episode 3.9 The Nowhere Victim) * Hal Baylor (Episode 3.11 Who Killed Me?) * Fred Beir (Episode 2.13 Death Run) * Jack Bernardi (Episode 1.17 Deadfall Part 1) * William Bryant (Episode 1.21 Eight to Five, It's a Miracle) * Richard Bull (Episode 1.22 Delayed Action, Episode 2.9 The Need of a Friend, Episode 2.24 Merry Go Round for Murder) * Henry Calvin (Episode 1.6 Cost of a Vacation) * Frank Campanella (Episode 1.10 Coffin for a Clown) * Paul Carr (Episode 2.24 Merry Go Round for Murder) * David Chow (Episode 3.7 A Sleep in the Deep) * John Colicos (Episode 1.1 The Name is Mannix) * Paul Comi (Episode 1.20 Another Final Exit) * Gabriel Curtiz (Episode 1.4 The Many Deaths of Saint Christopher) * Howard Da Silva (Episode 1.19 You Can Get Killed out There) * Vince Deadrick Sr. (Episode 2.15 Only Giants Can Play) * Richard Derr (Episode 1.3 Nothing Ever Works Twice) * Frederic Downs (Episode 3.1 Eagles Sometimes Can't Fly) * Charles Drake (Episode 1.2 Skid Marks on a Dry Run) * Anthony Eisley (Episode 3.11 Who Killed Me?) * Dana Elcar (Episode 1.18 Deadfall Part 2) * Jason Evers (Episode 2.1 The Silent Cry) * Hampton Fancher (Episode 1.12 Turn Every Stone) * Lee Faulkner (Episode 3.1 Eagles Sometimes Can't Fly) * Eddie Firestone (Episode 1.14 Then the Drink Takes the Man) * David Fresco (Episode 1.23 To Kill a Writer) * Thomas A. Geas (Episode 3.8 Memory: Zero) * Sam Gilman (Episode 2.9 The Need of a Friend) * Kevin Hagen (Episode 3.6 A Penny for the Peepshow) * Robert 'Buzz' Henry (Episode 1.1 The Name is Mannix, Episode 2.5 End of Rainbow) * Robert Hooks (Episode 2.22 Last Rites for Miss Emma) * John Howard (Episode 3.5 A Question of Midnight) * Tommy J. Huff (Episode 3.4 The Playground) * Steve Ihnat (Episode 2.19 End Game) * Clifton James (Episode 2.6 Copy of Murder) * Roy Jenson (Episode 1.11 Catalogue of Sins) * George Keymas (Episode 1.13 Run, Sheep, Run) * Wright King (Episode 2.10 Night Out of Time) * Harry Landers (Episode 1.20 Another Final Exit) * Marc Lawrence (Episode 3.9 The Nowhere Victim) * Victor Lundin (Episode 1.19 You Can Get Killed Out There) * Larry D. Mann (Episode 1.23 To Kill a Writer) * Paul Mantee (Episode 1.24 The Girl in the Frame) * Joe Mantell (Episode 1.11 Catalogue of Sins) * Mort Mills (Episode 1.19 You Can Get Killed Out There) * William O'Connell (Episode 1.16 License to Kill-Limit Three People) * Harvey Parry (Episode 1.10 Coffin for a Clown) * Vic Perrin (Episode 1.2 Skid Marks on a Dry Run) * Slim Pickens (Episode 2.15 Only Giants Can Play) * Donnelly Rhodes (Episode 1.6 Cost of a Vacation) * Simon Scott (Episode 2.1 The Silent Cry) * Paul Stevens (Episode 1.9 Huntdown, Episode 2.9 The Need of a Friend) * Warren Stevens (Episode 2.24 Merry Go Round for Murder) * Charles Wagenheim (Episode 1.19 You Can Get Killed Out There) * Red West (Episode 2.24 Merry Go Round for Murder) * Glenn R. Wilder (Episode 3.10 The Sound of Darkness) * William Windom (Episode 2.16 Shadow of a Man) * Leonard Yorr (Episode 1.2 Skid Marks on a Dry Run) Female Deaths * Barbara Babcock (Episode 3.5 A Question of Midnight) * Antoinette Bower (Episode 2.16 Shadow of a Man) * Elisabeth Fraser (Episode 1.2 Skid Marks on a Dry Run) * Sharyn Hillyer (Episode 1.12 Turn Every Stone) * Janaire (Episode 2.10 Night Out of Time) * Ruta Lee (Episode 1.13 Run, Sheep, Run) * BarBara Luna (Episode7.7 Silent Target) * Beverlee McKinsey (Episode 2.13 Death Run) * Sabrina Scharf (Episode 2.4 To the Swiftest, Death) * Jan Shepard (Episode 1.20 Another Final Exit) * Fay Spain (Episode 1.11 Catalogue of Sins) * Nita Talbot (Episode 1.12 Turn Every Stone) * Angel Tompkins (Episode 3.7 A Sleep in the Deep) Category:TV Series Category:1967 TV series debuts Category:1975 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:Action Category:TV series by Desilu Category:TV series by Paramount/CBS Paramount/CBS Television Studios